Conveyors with attached article engaging members, such as metering or grouper lugs, are often used in a packaging machine to transport articles, such as bottles or cans, and separate the articles into groups that are then loaded into cartons. There are many instances when it is necessary to stop the conveyor to remove lugs, add lugs, change the spacing between lugs, and/or change the position of lugs. For example, if a lug is damaged during operation, the conveyor is stopped so that the damaged lug can be removed and replaced. As another example, the conveyor is stopped to change the spacing between lugs in order to configure the conveyor for certain packaging applications that include differently sized groups and/or differently sized articles.
In high-speed production processes, downtime is a significant economic concern. Thus, the time involved in removing a grouper lug from a conveyor and securing a grouper lug to a conveyor is significant. It is therefore advantageous to utilize a grouper lug that can be attached to and detached from the conveyor quickly and consistently.
The conveyor includes a series of conveyor plates that are attached to a conveyor chain. The conveyor plates provide a flat surface upon which articles are conveyed. A lug and a conveyor plate can be designed to work together such that each includes elements of a locking mechanism that allows the lug to be releasably secured or detachably mounted to the conveyor plate. Existing designs of such a locking mechanism include multiple parts that are costly, require assembly, and tend to fail.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. What is needed is an improved locking mechanism for quickly and easily securing a detachable engaging member, such as a lug, to a conveyor. The locking mechanism should be cost effective to manufacture and not prone to failure.